How To Piss Off An Angel Of God
by ZenaMillion
Summary: Something has been up with our favorite angel of the the Lord, Castiel, yet no one knows what. However, when a pair of demons kidnap the woman whose like a sister to him in order to get to Sam Winchester, they're all about to find out just how far the man can go. And it's not pretty. (Supernatual and its characters belongs to The CW, Chelsei Reis belongs to me.)


_How To Piss Off An Angel Of God_

_February 27__th__, 2009_

"Thank _everything_ we're finally in a hotel room. _And _it has air conditioning, sweet loving bliss." Chelsei sighed in relief as the group walked into the room. She put her laptop bag down and threw herself onto one the of beds, her face coming in contact with one of the two pillows. "Spending nine hours in a car is not ideal for me." she said, her voice muffled because of the pillow.

Sam said nothing as he walked over to the small table in the room and put down his own laptop bag onto it. He opened it and took out the piece of technology, opening the lid and putting in his rather long password to get into the thing, and sat down.

Dean slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, sliding down so he was now sitting. "It's the end of February, _why_ is it so freaking HOT?!" he groaned. "It's like, 83 degrees at there!"

"We know, Dean." both Sam and Chelsei said.

"87, to be exact." Sam told them. Dean just made an unimpressed groan.

Realizing something, Chelsei raised her head from her pillow, but didn't look at the boys. "Anyone know where Cas is?" she asked.

"Why? 'Ya got the hots for him?" Dean asked in return, his voice didn't have as much joking edge as Chelsei would have liked.

"Aw, you jealous, Deany?" Chelsei teased. Dean responded with an annoyed scoff. "And no, I don't have the hots for our favorite angel, but is about the only one I could stand right now."

Sam looked at her with his arms held open and had a "_What the hell?_" look on his face.

"Do you have any idea how pissy you get when you're tired?" Chelsei sighed.

"And the insults just keep coming, wow." Sam said, turning back to look at his laptop.

"Please don't look at porn while we're in here." Dean said quietly, his eyes closed and head against the door.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm doing, Dean. I'm looking up local lore on Black Dogs."

"And that's where I lose interest." Chelsei said, getting up from the bed. She walked over to the room's linen closet and took out a towel, throwing it over her shoulders. "I want nothing to do with Black Dogs, thank you very much."

"That sounds racist." Dean chuckled.

"That's now how I mean it, you ass." she sighed. "You know how I feel about dogs in general."

"I know I know, I'm just playin' with you." Dean told her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make a joke out of my fear, Winchester." she snapped. "I'm going to take a shower, so just holler through the door if I'm needed." she went to open the door to the bathroom when she looked behind her a bit and rolled her eyes. "Don't get too excited, Dean. I catch you peaking and I'll kick you in your most valued asset." she said.

Dean shifted his legs in uncomfort.

"That's what I thought." Chelsei laughed, then went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"You're unbelievable." Sam sighed.

"I didn't know it was a crime to be interested." Dean pursed his lips like a five year old.

It wasn't the greatest shower Chelsei's ever seen, but at least it was a shower. The last hotel they stayed at there wasn't even a shower so she had to wash her hair in the sink. She wasn't too pleased about that to be honest. Right before Chelsei stepped into the running shower, a familiar black smoke decided to make its way over to her, but that was about all it could do. The huntress didn't even notice it was there as she stepped in, closing the glass door shut.

Chelsei always had a necklace around her neck that had the sign of a Virgo as the pendant. It was given to her by Castiel, and had supposedly been blessed by God, so it protected her from possession. Knowing the smoke could get nowhere, it disappeared back through the vent.

. . . . . . .

"So she has a pendant that protects her from possession? How inconvenient." a rather scratchy voice growled.

"I apologize. I figured she would have taken it off during a shower." a woman told him, kneeling in front of the shady man. "I was proven wrong."

"And the Winchesters?"

"They seem to have tattoos on their chests that serve the same purpose."

"Damn it, woman!" the man yelled, the back of his hand striking the side of the woman's face.

She went to the floor, holding the side of her face with her own hand. "I'm sorry my love! I truly am! But there was nothing I could do!"

"Silence, whore." the man snarled. "Looks like we have to move onto the other plan, then. The Winchesters will be investigating the sudden deadly Black Dogs in the area, and much to our convenience, Chelsei Reis has a fear of dogs, so she will be staying the hotel alone." he explained.

"But what of their pet angel?" the woman asked.

"Oh do not worry about Castiel. He will be otherwise occupied." the man grinned.

. . . . . . .

"All right, we'll be at the cemetery." Dean said.

"You have your phones on you?" Chelsei asked, and the brothers held theirs up. "Good. Make sure you call when you're on your way back so I don't shoot you when you try to open the door." she laughed.

"Will do. Stay out of trouble now." Dean chuckled as him and Sam walked out of the room.

"You're not going with them?" Chelsei asked Castiel, who was sitting on the foot of one of the beds, watching the TV.

"No."

"Well all right then." Chelsei said, then turned her attentions towards her computer. "You feeling all right? You've been rather off about something tonight."

"Perfectly fine." Castiel mumbled.

Chelsei sighed and continued her research. She was switching between looking at her laptop and writing things in her own journal, while adding a few things she learned from her father. The boys' father knew what he was talking about, sure, but she liked to keep her own journal on these kinds of things. Plus some of his information was a bit outdated, so to speak. Things have been changing a lot lately and she liked to keep up with the pace. It was a shame she never got to meet John Winchester. They could probably talk a lot about these kind of things, but all she could do was sigh.

Meanwhile, Castiel was watching some program where a man was talking about "Procreative Success". It was boring, sure, but it was something to do. Though the angel didn't really appreciate the sex jokes the speaker made every once in a while. The room was quiet, the only noises being the TV and Chelsei switching between typing and writing. Though, the angel suddenly stood up, alerted by some unknown force. He looked around his surroundings and then walked over to the window, moving the cheap curtains to look out of it.

"Everything okay?" Chelsei asked, looking at Castiel with some concern.

"Yes. I need to check on something, however." Castiel said, then made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Castiel stopped in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob. "Chelsei," he started, not turning to face the confused woman behind him. "promise me that you will not leave this room."

"Are you-"

"You have to promise me."

"I promise...?" Chelsei semi-asked, confused.

Castiel said nothing more, just left the room, closing the door behind him.

Chelsei sighed again. "Everyone's weird today, man."

She stood up from her chair and walked over to the TV, turning it off as the next program that was playing was... less than pleasant. Castiel had been acting weird lately, and frankly she couldn't help but be a bit concerned. Sure, he was always a bit strange and awkward, but for the past few days it had been more than usual. He was always on alert for something that was either invisible or not there. He had been more quiet than he usually is, and a lot less strict about certain things. The other day Dean was poking fun at the Bible and the Christian religion and Castiel didn't even bat an eyelash. Their friend Kate smacked Dean upside the head though.

She could just ask him what was up, but getting the answer out that man was like trying to convince Napoleon Bonaparte not to try and invade Waterloo. She just settled on crossing her arms and pursing her lips, not entirely knowing what to do. Now the room was even more quiet, the only noises coming from her laptop's built in fan and her absentminded foot tapping. She was in the middle of one more sigh when something was put over her mouth, and she struggled to get out of the hold but to no avail. She felt dizzy and eventually her eyes rolled back and her body went limp, her world going black around her.

. . . . . .

As soon as Castiel found the sulfur on the floor, his eyes blazed with sudden anger and annoyance.

"Cas... try and stay cal-" Sam tried to finish but was cut off when Castiel knocked the papers off the table next to him, sending them flying.

"Dammit!" he snarled. "I should have known that sudden feeling was just a fake. I knew yet I went anyway." he hissed lowly to himself.

"Look, I'm not entirely happy about this either, hell, actually I'm pissed! But standing around here and throwing things off tables isn't going to solve anything! We're _going_ to get her back, mark my words." Dean said.

"And make whoever took her realize they made a big mistake." Sam added.

"But how the hell are we going to figure out where they took her?" Dean asked.

"Give me your phone, Dean." Castiel said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"I am in no mood to be questioned, Winchester. Just give me your phone, and do not make me ask again." Castiel growled lowly.

"Fine fine, keep your coat on." Dean grumbled and took his phone out of his pocket, handing it to the angered angel.

Castiel went into Dean's contacts and dialed Chelsei's number, putting the device on speakerphone, setting it on the table.

"Since when do you know how to use a phone?" Dean asked, but Castiel held up a hand to silence the hunter, which caused Dean to make a displeased face.

The dial was about to ring out, at the last tone the call was picked up, but nothing was said.

"Chelsei?" Castiel asked.

"'Fraid not, my friend." a familiar scratchy voice said.

"Araphal." Castiel snarled.

"Hello, Castiel. It's been a while, has it not?"

"Two hundred years and counting since I threw you into hell." the angel hissed. "How did you get out?"

"Let's just say I got a little help from the big man downstairs." Araphal told him.

"Where is she?"

"Whoa whoa, slow down, dear Castiel! You haven't even asked what we want."

"I don't _care_ what you want, now tell me!" Castiel snapped.

"Give us Sam Winchester and I'll consider it."

"Burn in hell." Castiel snarled.

"I've already been there, sweet Cas, and I've no intention in going back." Araphal sighed.

"Wait, if you want Sam then why did you take Chelsei? In case you're confused, Chelsei is a chick, and Sam is a guy." Dean said.

"I know the difference, Dean Winchester, do no belittle me." Araphal told him. "You two were off playing 'find the doggie in the graveyard' so we had little choice. The original plan was to possess her to get to Sam but it seems a certain amulet she has stopped us from doing such a thing."

"And that amulet is there for a reason! So help me if you've taken it-"

"Simmer down, Castiel. We can't even touch it without it burning us."

"Wait wait, us? We? Just how many bastards are there?" Dean asked.

"Enough."

"And how much is enough?" Sam asked, becoming impatient.

"Enough to make sure you all don't try anything stupid. We know you well, you're most likely thinking of a plan on how to get your little play thing back and keep Samuel as well. Well, I'm sorry to say there is no way. We get Sam, and you get your little whore back. Simple enough."

Castiel cringed at the word _whore_. He had his arms tightly crossed and his hands were gripping the sleeves of his tench coat hard. It was extremely hard to control his anger at this point, his heart was racing, his eyes narrowed at the phone, and the colour in his face was flushed.

"Refer to her like that again and I'll send you back to hell myself." Dean snapped.

"Someone put a muzzle on your chihuahua." Araphal sighed.

"You won't be calling me that when I find you and kick your ass!" Dean shouted.

"Oh I would just LOVE to see you try, Winchester!"

Dean continued to argue back and forth, throwing insults, threats, swearing, spitting, yelling, shouting for a good three minutes before Castiel had enough.

"_SILENCE!_" he roared, and the room fell drop dead quiet. "Well will give you Sam," he held up a hand to stop the boys' protest. "but you have to tell me where you are." he told him, his voice calm.

Araphal was quiet for a moment, then scoffed. "Very well. There is a house on the corner of Broad Street that no one has lived in for years because of hauntings. It is right across from the abandoned steel mill. The boarded off so go through the window. The basement is where you'll find me. Don't disappoint me, Castiel." Araphal explained, then hung up.

"Cas, what the hell?! There's _no_ way we're giving Sam to those freaks!" Dean snarled.

"You're correct, we're not."

"Then why tell them we are?!"

"So he would tell me where he is."

"Oh... Makes sense I guess. Then let's go!" Dean said, grabbing his gun and heading for the door. Castiel appeared in front of him and placed his hand against Dean's chest to stop him from walking.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm doing this alone."

"The _hell_ you are! They'll kill you!" Dean hissed.

"And they'll kill the both of you as soon as they sense your presence."

"So we call Bobby and get him to give us some hex bags! He's not too far, it won't take long!" Dean said.

"Do what you want, I'm leaving now." Castiel said, lightly pushing Dean away from him.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go alone damn it!" Dean yelled, and tried to grab the angel's trench coat, but he disappeared before he could. "God DAMMIT."

. . . . .

Castiel looked at the street sign again, then at the steel mill across from him. He felt the presence of at least three demons, and the ever so faint feel of what little Grace Chelsei had left. Though he could barely feel her life force. She had been tortured, and badly. This made Castiel clench his fist in anger. Though he did know he was definitely in the right place. He walked up the rotting wood stairs that squeaked loudly with every step, and instead of going through the window, he decided to kick the front door in, chips of two by four flying every which way into the house. The crickets stopped their night song for a split second because of the loud noise, then started right back up again.

"My my, aren't we the rebel? My lover told you to go through the window, and you decide to kick down the door. I like the way you work, Castiel." a woman laughed, latching herself to Castiel, who was less than interested in her approach.

"Get out of my way, Sasha. My business is not with you."

"Oh come come, Castiel." Sasha purred then went to his ear. "We could have some _fun_." she whispered.

"No."

"Why?" she asked, looking at him again. "Because I'm a demon and you're an angel? Because it's so _so_ wrong?" she went to his ear once more. "I'm sure our masters won't mind if we have some _forbidden_ pleasure. What do you say, hm?" she hummed, and lightly bit his ear, causing his eye to twitch.

Castiel brought the woman closer to him.

"That's a _good_ boy." Sasha purred again, then went for his lips. But before they could touch, she felt a blade go into her spine and a yellow light filtered through her. The blade was ripped out of her and she collapsed dead at Castiel's feet, blood pouring out of her wound and some was coming out of her mouth.

"I am an angel of the Lord, not a whore's play toy." Castiel said simply and kicked the woman's body away from him. He went for the door to the basement of the house and tried to open it, but it was locked. Castiel rolled his eyes, becoming very annoyed, then wasted no time in kicking that door open as well.

"Castiel! Do join us! Sasha dear, I do so hope you gave him a _warm_ welcome!" Araphal called.

"Your little whore's dead, Araphal. I made sure of that." Castiel said when he came down the old stairs, mentally praying that they don't collapse. "She's upstairs bleeding on the floor as we speak."

"You're lying." Araphal hissed.

"You know I'm not, Araphal. I know you can smell the blood." Castiel told him.

"You son of a bitch! That was my mother!" a male that looked to be in his teens shouted, running at Castiel with a knife raised. When he got too close, the angel wasted no time in plunging Ruby's dagger into the kid's stomach, the yellow light showing again, and the boy fell dead.

Castiel, who had nothing but hatred and anger in his blue eyes, started towards Araphal who looked a bit afraid of the angel at the moment. The demon panicked and went behind Chelsei, holding a knife to her throat.

"Any closer and I'll slit the bitch's throat!" he hissed, and Castiel stopped in his tracks. His fear was unfortunately right. She had been tortured. Blood tickling down her face, mouth, and neck. Tears in her shirt and the skin that was exposed had open wounds. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing.

Barely.

Castiel stiffened in anger, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"L-let me go, you son of a whore." Chelsei growled, her voice weak. Too weak for Castiel's comfort.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Araphal barked, kicking the already beaten up woman.

A snarl crossed the angel's face and he took a step forward, but Araphal putting the blade closer to Chelsei's neck. He stood there, stewing in his anger, gripping his own weapon so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"I see you don't have Sam with you. Tisk tisk, Castiel. You disappointed me when I told you not to." Araphal then sighed. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to go with the other plan I had for this little whore." he purred. "Oh that's right, I know your precious angel is no longer a perfect pure virgin. It was... Dean that violated that, was it not? Even against your wishes?"

"Shut your mouth." Castiel warned.

"What was it like, sweetheart? Did he make you scream? Shout out to God?"

"Kiss my ass." Chelsei hissed.

"She's not so perfect when she goes against you, is she, Castiel? Or when she disobeyed God?"

"Do not talk about matters you do not understand." Castiel told him.

"Oh I understand completely. She's not like you, Castiel. She doesn't like to be ordered around like an obedient dog unlike you. She even went against her vow of abstinence and screwed a man who got the only thing he wanted out of her. Like the beast he is."

"How _dare_ you talk about them like that?" Castiel snarled.

Araphal laughed. "I'm going pointing out the obvious, my dear Cassy. Just pointing out that she would probably screw Dean again, given the chance. When you're not looking. Just rip off her clothes and jump right on him."

"Stop it." Castiel ordered, his voice shuddering from his rage.

"And I bet Dean wouldn't argue either. Hell, he'd probably do it over and over again if he could."

"_Enough._" Castiel demanded.

"Just do her over and over without a second thought, screaming and shouting in their pleasure. Not caring about what you say, taking your advice and doing the complete opposite. Can't you see that they don't care what you want? They would much rather go against everything you say than listen to a washed up angel who doesn't even know how to control his own ang-"

"I. Said. _**ENOUGH**__!_" Castiel roared, holding up his hand which sent Araphal to the wall behind him. The angel walked over and immediately put his hand tightly around the demon's throat, causing him to make a choked cough. Castiel's expression was unchanging as he coiled his hand tighter around the man's throat. Araphal started clawing at it, but the angel didn't budge. He went with kneeing Castiel in the gut, causing him to stumble back, letting go of Araphal's throat. While Castiel was doubled over, Araphal upper-cut him in the jaw, making Castiel stumble back.

When he recovered, he threw a right hood into Araphal's face, and another into his face, making trying to regain his breath even more difficult. Castiel then ducked an oncoming punch, but received another to his nose when he stood straight. He wiped the blood from it, then grabbed the back of Araphal's head and bashed the demon's face into his knee.

The impact made Araphal dizzy, but he still managed to knock Castiel off his feet, sending him slamming hard against the ground. The angel's head hit the concrete hard and the breath was kicked right out of him. Still trying to catch his breath, he rolled out of the way of Araphal's foot as he tried to stomp on Castiel's head. The angel stood up and dodged another punch that was aimed for his face. He grabbed the fist thrown at him and elbowed his opponent right in the jaw, causing a tooth to fly out.

Araphal sent Castiel flying with just a flick of his hand. The angel barreled into crates that looked older than the house itself, which caused a loud crashing sound to fill the room. Castiel grunted loudly upon impact, and took him a second to look up from where he was. When he did look up, however, he received a boot to the face. Araphal picked Castiel up from the crates from the collar of his suit and threw him again, this time the angel collided head first into the wall.

Castiel lay on the floor, groaning in pain, and having to deal with the metallic taste of blood in his moth. An alarming amount of blood. Araphal walked over to the beaten up angel, a laugh in his throat and a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I had to admit, Castiel, you had me worried. But," he put his foot on Castiel's hand and stomped down hard, crushing it, the man under him screaming because of it. "of course that didn't last long." He removed his foot from Castiel's hand and let the man catch a bit of breath before picking him up by the collar. The angel had blood all over his face, coming from his mouth, nose, and various cuts. He groaned weakly as Araphal grinned devilishly. The demon's eyes turned white and started to stab into Castiel's throat with his claws, a poison spreading through the angel's body, sending massive amounts of pain everywhere within. He couldn't help but scream bloody murder. It felt like he was burning in a pit of fire that was on the edge of ten hundred thousand degrees to twenty hundred thousand.

"Feel the fires of hell, Castiel! Feel what you put me through!" Araphal fumed, then dug deeper into his throat, causing Castiel to scream even louder. The demon laughed as he watched the angel try and struggle out the pain, but in a sudden instant, his laughter stopped and turned to rasps of disbelief, and started choking on blood.

Castiel's hand was inside the demon's chest and clutching around its heart.

The angel's breath was heavy, his right eye closed tightly, and he removed Araphal's claws from his throat. "You haven't won, Araphal, not by a long shot. N-now it's your turn to scream." Castiel said, twisting the demon's heart, the demon releasing a bloodcurdling scream. "You've done enough possessing, murdering, stealing, and sinning. You've done enough of throwing me around like a child's doll, you've done enough ordering around, stabbing, burning, torturing, kidnapping. You've done _enough_." he hissed, twisting the demon's heart again.

"Cas!" the voices of Dean, Sam, and Bobby all filled the man's ears, along with the sound of running footsteps down the stairs.

"L-looks like your little friends are here... h-how convin-" Araphal was cut off when Castiel ripped out the demon's very heart.

The three who just arrived stopped dead in their tracks and their eyes widened in disbelief at what they saw. A still beating heart in Castiel's hand.

"C-Cas...?" Dean choked out.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bobby said, making a disgusted face.

If Araphal wasn't choking on blood much before, he certainly was now. He coughed and spat, trying to get the blood that had stopped flowing out of his throat. "Th-this is not going to kill me, y-you fool...!" he struggled to say anything because of the matter in his throat.

"I know. But this will." Castiel said, his face void of any emotion. He then shoved the blade that he had finally managed to pick up from the floor after it had been knocked out of his hand after Araphal kneed him in the gut into the man's stomach. The yellow light once again made it through another demon's body, and Araphal's life quickly drained.

"Y-you son of a b-bit..." Araphal's eyes rolled back and he went limp.

Castiel took the knife out of Araphal's chest and threw his body away from him. He just dropped the heart and walked towards Chelsei. Dean, Sam, and Bobby backed away from the angel as he passed them. Castiel lifted the dagger to the rope that was holding Chelsei by her wrists and cut it, catching the woman before she hit the floor. She was still conscious and in monstrous pain, so to ease it a bit, the angel placed two fingers onto her forehead, and she became unresponsive.

"Jesus Christ, Cas..." Dean said in disbelief, starting to walk towards the enraged angel, but he back away. "Cas?"

Castiel held the onto the unconscious woman in his arms, backing away from anyone who decided to try and approach.

"Cas, it's all right. The demon's are gone, Chelsei's safe, everything is fine." Dean said calmly, trying to get closer again, and only got more annoyed when Castiel back even more away. "Come _on_, this is ridiculous."

"Stay. Back." Castiel warned.

"We're not going to do anything, Cas! Now calm the hell down!" Dean snapped, then got close enough to grab onto Castiel's shoulder. Though of course that was a big BIG mistake.

"I SAID _BACK OFF!_" Castiel roared, his wings springing out, and the force from which caused a large gust of wind to knock Dean off his feet and away from the angel, and Sam and Bobby stumbled. His wings wrapped protectively around Chelsei, and Castiel had a harsh scowl on his face that warned the others not to get near.

"You son of a bitch." Dean hissed as he got up. "We're trying to help!" he shouted, lunging towards the angel but he was held back by Bobby.

"Calm down, 'ya idjit! You can't go face to face with a pissed off angel! Did you _not_ see what he just did to that demon?!" Bobby asked.

"They're both _hurt_, Bobby! I want to freaking help!" Dean argued.

"I know you do, song, but Cas ain't going to let us anywhere near him or Chelsei right now, and it ain't a good idea to piss him off more than he is already!" Bobby told him, looking at the angel, who was glaring at him, nothing but the intent to protect in his blue eyes. Not in one million years did Bobby think that Castiel was capable of tearing out a demon's heart like that. No regard to the human being it was possessing, he just killed it without a second thought.

And that's what scared Bobby the most.

. . . . . . . .

A few hours had passed, and everyone was back at the hotel. Chelsei was awake and Castiel was stitching her wounds closed. She would wince every now and again at his less than graceful handiwork, but other than that, she didn't look bothered at all. Though after every wince, the angel would mumble '_sorry_'. Sam was rubbing peroxide on the wounds Castiel hadn't stitched yet, and Dean... Well, he wasn't allowed near. Though he wasn't sure why, but Castiel had made it clear. However, the reassuring smile Chelsei would throw him every one in a while made him feel better.

"Do you know why they wanted me so much?" Sam asked finally.

"Not sure, but my best guess is because basically the entirety of Hell still wants you dead. They tried to get me to convince you to come there with a guilt trip, but I refused. Of course, they weren't a fan of that, so that's when the torturing began." Chelsei explained.

"You... didn't have to do that..." Sam frowned. "I could have handled it myself if I did go."

Chelsei scoffed. "Don't be stupid. You against three powerful demons? Sam, Sasha alone would have killed you as soon as you stepped _foot_ on the property."

"But Cas took them out with no problem!" Sam tried to argue.

"Have you ever been against an angel so full of rage they can kick open a door that was boarded off with two by fours? Plus, Cas had what's-her-face's knife with him." Chelsei said, then pet Castiel's hair.

"I would have had the knife if Cas didn't take it from me." Sam mumbled.

"Sam, I did what I did to protect you. Now stop arguing with me, please." Chelsei sighed.

. . . . . .

The sun finally started to peek its head over the horizon. Dean and Sam decided to try and sleep, and Castiel had ran off somewhere unknown, leaving Bobby to watch over Chelsei.

"How're you holdin' up?" Bobby asked, his voice low so he didn't wake the boys.

Chelsei shrugged. "Can't complain. Though I'm not really worried about myself. More about you."

"Why?"

"Come on, Bobby. I know you were already paranoid about Cas, but now... I mean, you saw him rip out a man's heart."

"You saw it too."

"And I admit that it was _extremely _out of character for him, hell, it scared the hell out of me. But he doesn't usually do that... in fact, he's _never_ done anything like that before. I don't know why he became so violent."

"It was because you were involved."

"I doubt that was the only reason. I mean, he is a bit overprotective, but he would never go _that_ far. There had to be another reason he would just so carelessly throw away lives. To send a message maybe?"

"Couldn't tell 'ya." Bobby sighed, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. "But I'm going to see if I can find out where he went, so why don't you try and get some sleep?" he told her, picking up a pillow from the couch. "Sammy boy, wake up." he said, throwing the pillow at the man.

Sam merely groaned in response.

"You're on watch, son."

"Why can't Dean do it...?"

"Don't be an idjit. You really think that log is gonna wake up? Now move your ass, boot." Bobby ordered.

Sam groaned again as he got up.

Bobby looked and Chelsei and pointed at the bed that Sam got up from.

"But I don't wanna..." Chelsei frowned.

Bobby pointed again.

"Fine, fine." she grumbled. She went over to the bed and lay down, flipping the sheets over herself.

"All right, now I'm off to find our friendly neighborhood angel. You get some rest, missy." Bobby chuckled, then went out of the door.

Chelsei lay on her side, much to her body's protest, sending a ripple of pain through her being, causing her to wince, she then sighed. In truth, she was worried about Castiel. What he did back there was so... unlike him. He certainly has the potential to DO something like that, but she never would have guessed he would ever act on it. So why did he do it then? And not even he himself needed it most?

She could only hope it was a one time thing...

She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt a weight on the side of the bed, so she moved her head to see what it was. It was Castiel.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not turning his own head to look at the woman.

Chelsei shrugged as she sat up, the covers still over her crossed legs. "Not so bad I suppose. Though the pain isn't so delightful." she told him, then looked over at Sam and snorted when she saw he was already asleep in the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said, quietly.

"Not your fault." Chelsei said, now going over to sit at the edge of the bed next to the angel. "Hell, you went out of your way to save me, so don't you dare apologize." she told him, a bit more hiss in her voice than she intended, which caused her to mentally kick herself.

Castiel stayed quiet.

The woman sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about that. I'm just... worried about you."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? Cas, what you did back there-"

"What about it?" he snapped.

"It wasn't _you_, Castiel. You've never done something like that before."

"People change."

"But not always for the better." she removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him. She placed her hand on the side of his face and turned his head to look at her. "Cas, you have to promise me that you're not gain to do something like that again."

"Why?"

"Because, Cas. You were..." she paused. "To be completely honest, you were terrifying. I didn't know if you were going to stop at Araphal, and frankly, I was scared that you were going to do something to either me or the boys."

Castiel's face immediately dropped and he looked hurt. His shoulders slumped a bit lower than they were. "Was I... You know I would never do something like that to any of you..."

"Sometimes I wonder... Cas, you've been letting your anger and rage get the better of you lately and you've been really reckless. I know I'm not a fine one to talk about this kind of thing but..." she didn't know how to continue. At this point, Castiel had looked away, and even though his face didn't say it anymore, she knew she hurt him with what she said.

And she felt horrible for it.

She lay her head on his shoulder again and wrapped her arms gently around him, then let out another sigh.

"I don't get it. What else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know... I mean, I know killing them was the only way, but-"

"Perhaps I went a little too far?" Castiel finished for her, though she said nothing more. He knew he was right.

She sat up again, putting her hand on his shoulder this time. "Hey, look at me." she said, and he did. "I'm not ungrateful, Castiel, I'm just worried."

"You don't need to be." he told her.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Chelsei frowned. "But," she put both hands on the sides of Castiel's face and kissed his forehead. "I _am_ happy that you went out of your way to get me back from those damned hellspawns. So, thank you." she said, then hugged him.

The angel was taken aback by both these actions, but he didn't protest. He even returned the hug, even if it was an awkward one.

When Chelsei let go of him, she smiled and pet his hair again. "By the way, I think Bobby has been looking for you for the past ten minutes." she laughed.

Castiel sighed and stood up, Chelsei standing up as well. She made her way to her duffel bag and opened it. "I'm not sure why, mind you, but-" when she turned around, the angel was gone. "Course." she sighed. She looked to see if both Sam and Dean were asleep so she could take off her shirt. They were, so she did. She looked at it and frowned. It was completely ripped up and bloodied, it was her favorite damn shirt. And to add insult to injury,

it was the Metallica shirt Dean gave her.

She folded it semi-neatly and placed it in her bag, taking out a regular black shirt and threw it on. She didn't bother getting a different pair of pants, because the worst thing on them was dirt and a few specks of blood. But she could wash that off later. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and put it in her pocket, along with grabbing two other things from her bag, and took something off the nightstand next to Dean's bed. Quietly tip-toeing past a sleeping Sam, she mad her way to the door, opening it slowly so it only made one small squeak, and slipped through the small opening she created, and closed the door behind her.

Strapped to her belt was Ruby's knife, a gun, and rock salt bullets.


End file.
